Phan - No regrets
by Amazingkickthesianisnotonfire
Summary: Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ go to a party, but will the alcohol effect some more then others? Phan and Kickthestickz. This is all entirely fictional and unfortunately the ships aren't real *Goes to cry in the corner* Rated T for language. I can't really say much more exept. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Dans POV:**  
I stopped in my tracks and realized I had no idea where I was head pounded as the music played and what made it worse was I'd lost Phil. I looked everywhere, my throat starting to dry as the only drinks around were alcohol and I decided it was best not to have anymore of that.  
'Phil?' I attempted to shout, although it came out as more of a whisper. I started getting dizzy, looking around I couldn't see anybody that I knew, just strange drunk people dancing like lunatics. The best thing I could possibly do was to get out of the night club filled with people pissed out of their brains. I turned the opposite way that I was walking and started trying to shout Phils name again, whilst stumbling towards the double doors.  
Nobody was out there except two girls that kept looking over at me. I guessed they were subscribers, although I didn't feel sober enough to talk to them. Either way they walked over, my voice was on the urge of going but to avoid being rude I said hello and hugged them. Just when I thought the fresh air was making me feel better, I started feeling dizzy again. I tried rejecting the fact that I needed to sit down, although my legs gave way and I found myself collapsed on the floor next to the two young girls, who by this point were freaking out. I passed one of the girls my phone and whispered 'Call Phil' before all I could see was darkness.  
**Phils POV: **  
I sat at the bar with Chris and PJ who had turned up out of nowhere an hour before. They had no idea where Dan had got to, although this always happened when they went somewhere and they decided to leave it, as Dan was a grown man and could usually be trusted. Although Dan was a stupid drunk and I couldn't help being worried about the younger boy being out and about with a load of alcohol. I realized that I'd been completely blanking Chris and Pj so that I could have a conversation with myself in my mind, and they were shouting my name over and over.  
'Oh, what, sorry?' I asked, snapping out of my own little world.  
'I said would you like to come dance before we leave?' Chris asked, sighing.  
The truth was I didn't want to dance, although I also didn't want to sound boring  
'I, er..' I started, thinking about what I was going to say next. I'd just thought of an idea when my phone rang, saved by the ring tone. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket, answering. I didn't even bother to see who it was.  
'Hello?' I asked, blocking one ear so I couldn't hear the blaring music as loud.  
'Oh my god, i'm actually talking to Amazing Phil on the phone!' A girl said, practically squealing.  
'Sorry, who is this?' I asked, confused at how a fan had got my number.  
'Oh sorry! I must sound really weird' she said, laughing 'I'm Stacey!'  
'Ok, hello Stacey. Why are you calling?'  
'Oh right that! I'm with Dan, he just passed out'  
'What? Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Where are you?' So many questions flooded through my mind as I though of Dan, passed out in a ditch somewhere.  
'We're just outside a club, he said to call you.' She said, as I rushed through the crowd of people, trying to find the door.  
'Ok, I will be there in a second' I said, hanging up the phone and walking towards the newly found door. I was glad that Dan wasn't alone and somebody had called me, although I didn't understand how he could've passed out as he was never usually the 'get really drunk' type. I slowered down as I got to the door and walked out, looking around. I saw two girls sat on a bench with Dans phone, looking through everything. I walked over to them as quickly as I could, making them jump.  
'I'll take that' I said, taking Dans phone and putting it in my pocket.  
'Sorry' they both mumbled looking at me then at Dan. I followed there stare and saw Dan, laying curled up on the floor. I sighed and muttered 'For fuck sake, Dan' before picking him up and bringing out my phone. I decided the best thing I could do was call PJ to ask if him and Chris could help me get Dan home. I dialed his number.  
'Hello?' said the familiar voice that wasn't PJ, although it was Chris.  
'Hey Chris, can you come outside please? Dans collapsed, probably too much alchol or something and I need help moving him. We're near a bench outside with two fangirls, bring PJ too, we need as many hands as possible.' I said quickly, making sure Chris had heard and was doing as instructed before hanging up. I looked down at Dan and realized he wasn't breathing properly.  
'Shit!' I said 'Oh for fuck sake Dan, why did you drink vodka? You know you're not supposed to!' I added, getting annoyed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Chris and PJ looking down at me.  
'So lets get fat boy into a taxi, yeah?' Chris joked.  
'I don't see why you couldn't just move him yourself. Its simple.' he said, pretending to pick Dan up and move him.  
'Guys, can you stop messing around and help me? He drank Vodka and needs to go to bed. Someone call a Taxi, the other help me move him?' I asked. Seeing them nod and PJ pull out his phone to call a taxi I felt more relieved. I looked up at the bench and realized the two girls giggling about something to do with Dan, I guessed they'd found something on his phone.  
'You guys can go now, we're going to take care of him' he said, smiling at them. They both stood up and I thanked them as they walked away. I sighed and looked at Chris, who was already trying to pick Dan up by the shoulders, so I grabbed his legs and lifted him onto the bench as we waited for the taxi..

**A/N: Sorry for the rubbish ending, I'm really tired. If you enjoyed please leave a review and I will update as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris' POV:**  
We sat in the taxi in silence. Dan lay with his head on my shoulder and legs on Phils lap, I looked through to the front of the taxi to see PJ asleep. I'd never seen Pj so drunk, although he was still the most sensible one out of the four of us. I looked out the window and saw that we were pulling into Dan and Phils apartment. I started to shake Pj  
'Peej!' I whispered 'PEEEEEEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY?'  
He didn't move.  
'PJ!' I said, louder.  
He still wouldn't move.  
'OI, PJ, WAKE THE FUCK UP!' I heard Phil shout, and couldn't help my laughter.  
It worked, Pj woke up. People always though Phil was so innocent, although he was just like me and Dan really, he just keeps it in when they cameras are on him. We all got out of the Taxi, me and Phil carrying Dan and PJ paying. As we walked towards the apartment, I heard Pj trip and fall.  
'Pj, lay off the drink next time, yeah?' Phil said, stopping to wait for him to get up.  
'Mhmm' Pj said, getting up and stumbling towards us.  
Finally, after many times waiting for Pj, we got to Dan and Phils apartment. I couldn't wait to put Dan down, he was getting heavy.  
'Just put him on the sofa' Phil said, nodding towards the sofa.  
I followed his instructions, setting Dan down on the sofa then falling to the ground, laughing.  
'Chris drank more then me!' Pj said, pointing at me and pounting.  
'You're both as bad as eachother' Phil said, going to his bedroom for something.  
'You're worse then me, Peej!' I said  
'No I'm not! Now get me a sandwich!' Pj demanded  
'Noooooooooooooooooooooo!' I shouted, standing up.  
'Pweaseeeee?' Pj asked, running towards me.  
Naturally, I ran away, and soon it turned into a game of catch.  
'Make yourself a sandwich!' I said, starting to get tired, although not stopping.  
'I can't make nice sandwiches!' He said, giving me puppy dog eyes.  
I refused to look into his eyes, scared I would give in, so I just kept running and laughing.  
**Pj's POV:**  
I can't remember ever being this drunk and Chris being this sober. I chased him around like a mad man, to be honest I didn't want a sandwich. I wasn't hungry at all, I just enjoyed seeing Chris smiling.  
'SAMMICH PLEASE?!' I shouted  
'NEVERRRRR!' Chris said, diving onto the sofa forming an 'L' shape with the one Dan was on.  
'Lazy arse..' I muttered, watching Phil walk in with a blanket.  
'Whats all the shouting about?' He asked, covering Dan.  
'Christopher won't make me a sandwich.' I said, folding my arms.  
'Who are you calling _Christopher_?' Chris asked, sitting up on the sofa.  
'Oh Christopher won't make you a sandwich, ay? I have three words. Make. One. Yourself.' Phil said, sitting next to Chris.  
I pouted and sat on top of Chris,  
'Make me a SANDWITCHHHHH!' I shouted, and heard Phil gasp, I looked over to where he was looking to see Dan sitting there, squinting at us  
'How did I get here?' He asked.  
**A/N: Sorry this one wasn't very good, Its like 2am and I'm sleepy and thought I should update. Thankyou for all of your lovely reveiws and I will take any constructive criticism into account, so feel free to say anything! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOOKS WHOS UPDATING :D Sorry for the wait, I'm so lazy and have school and stuff! If you really want me to update for a certain day then send me a message on Twitter ( PhansMicrowave) or Tumblr ( .Com) I love you all! **

Phil's POV:

I looked at Dan, blinking hard in disbelief  
'Y-You're at home. You drank too much and passed out.' I said, chuckling slightly.  
'Lightweight' Chris muttered, before walking into the kitchen with PJ to the kitchen to make food.  
'When? What? How?' Dan asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.  
'We went to a club with Chris and PJ, you got lost and drank to much and passed out outside, two of our fans called me to warn me, using your phone. Oh and I caught them looking through it as well, you might want to check through it.' I said, truthfully.  
'I'm never drinking again' Dan said picking up us phone.  
'You said that last time' I said smiling.  
I sat on the end of the sofa, looking at Dan. His face shew no emotion to how he felt about the situation, or if the girls had done anything. So I grabbed my laptop, signing into Twitter and Tumblr. For the first five minutes I didn't see anything different from normal internet behavior Then I saw it. Dan had tweeted 'I love Phil so much, I'm lucky to have him.' It was either the two girls last night, or drunk Dan. I looked at the retweets and it had been retweeted over 2000 times and so many people had replied said stuff like 'Awh that's adorable3'. I looked up at Dan, his face was still emotionless. In slipped my laptop off my lap and put it back on the coffee table.  
'You're such a stupid drunk' I muttered, chuckling.  
'Tell me about it' Dan said, putting his Phone back into his pocket and supporting his head with his hands. 'What am I going to do Phil?' He asked.  
'I don't know Dan.' I said, lifting his head up from his hands 'too many people have seen it to delete it, you could just say you were drunk but I don't know who believe you.'  
'I'll just leave it and let nature take its cause. I have a live show tomorrow, and I can try to explain it then.'  
'Sounds good. Promise me you won't tweet anything until then? Stay off the internet if you have to.' I said, catching his gaze trying to show that I'm serious.  
'What am I going to do for an day?' Dan whined, still looking into my eyes.  
'Well find something' i said, smiling softly.  
'Like what?' Dan asked, pouting.  
'Well we could watch a movie' I suggested.  
'OK! I brought some scary movie the other day, but I didn't want to watch it all alone, so could we watch that?' Dan said as I nodded my head in agreement. I wasn't too keen on scary movies, in fact I hated them, although anything to keep Dan from causing more drama on the internet.  
'Great!' Dan said smiling, as Chris and PJ walked in with a sandwich each.  
-time skip, three hours later-  
I walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn as Dan set up the movie and Chris and PJ got comfortable on the sofa. When I walked back into the living room, I noticed the film had already started, so I took my seat next to Dan, passing everyone a bowl of popcorn.  
The fail. Didn't look very scary at all, to which I was relieved and managed to stay relaxed for the first half of the movie. Then it started getting scarier, I winced and held onto Dans arm, who seemed amused by how scared I was getting.  
'You OK with watching this?' He whispered to me.  
I nodded but winced again as one of the girls got brutally murdered. I curled my legs up and dug my head into Dans shoulder. I looked over to Chris and PJ to see if I was the only one scared.I was. well, PJ had fallen asleep, and Chris was smiling at the screen. So, I dug my head back into Dans shoulder, hugging his arm.

Dans POV

I grinned at Phil, he was acting like a five year old that was being told off.  
'You know I can just turn it off if you're that scared' I said, lifting Phil's head off my shoudler. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and smiled softly as he accepted my gaze and held it. I heard Chris saying he was going to get a drink, but I couldn't care less.I was too busy looking at Phil's perfection. I wanted to kiss him so bad, I have since I first met him,but I didn't know if he wanted the same so I closed the gap between us about half the way, hoping he would do the rest. He did. His lips brushing across mine lightly. I smiled as I pushed our lips together properly, going quicker even though it was still a slow kiss. I pulled away as I heard the kitchen door open and Chris walked into the room  
'Well that escalated quickly' he said, shocked.  
'Yeah, I should, uh, be getting to bed' I said quickly, rushing into my bedroom and jumping on his bed, covering my face with my pillow. What had I done? It felt good, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris** **POV**:  
I dropped my popcorn looking at Phil questionably. I knew they liked each other, everybody knew that, but I didn't think this would happen.  
'What just happened?' I asked Phil, as he got up.  
'I-I should be going to bed too. It's getting late. You and PJ can make yourselves comfortable and sleep on the sofas, you can't go home at this time.' Phil said, without looking at me and walking away.  
I watched as Phil walked into his bedroom and closed the door, and quickly ran over to PJ, nudging him slightly.  
'Peej! Wake up!' I hissed, as he slowely opened his eyes.  
'What do you want?'  
'Dan and Phil kissed!' I said, still in a whisper.  
Quickly, Pj's eyes opened widely and he sat up properly on the sofa  
'You what?'  
'I went to go get some popcorn, and when I came back Phil and Dan were properly going for it. Well, as far as kissing can go anyway.'  
'Oh my god! This is really happening?' Pj shrieked.  
Me and Pj have been planning to get Dan and Phil together, although we knew it would be hard. We're their best friends, how could we not interfere?  
'Yes! It's really happening Peej! I'm like a proud mother.' I said, grinning.  
'Chris.. You can't make jokes about this in the morning. They probably already feel awkward about it.' Pj said.  
'Pfft, why would I do that to my best friends? I never make jokes about serious things..'  
'Chris..'  
'Fine! but you can't tell them that you know either! We're both going to have to keep something inside of us until they make it clear that they don't feel awkward about it!'  
'Urgh! I'm going back to sleep.' Pj said, resting his head on the side of the sofa as I sat on the armchair resting my head in my hands and drifting off into a calm sleep.  
-Time skip, an hour later-  
**Phils** **POV** (**_Sorry I missed out Pj's, his POV will come soon I promise!_**)  
I couldn't sleep. Not when that had just happened. I wondered if Dan was awake, although I didn't want to bother him so I forgot about it and picked up my laptop from my bedside table. I looked through Twitter and Tumblr for a couple of hours and I still didn't feel at all tired. I had to talk to Dan, I knew I had too, although he was probably asleep. I thought for a moment, until I got my phone from where it was charging and searched my contacts until I found 'Dan'. I sat their for a little while thinking. Just staring at the empty text box until finally I wrote:  
_Dan, what just happened? -Phil_  
I quickly sent it and placed my phone back on charge, only to hear that I had a text back.  
_I don't know_ _Phil, but I_ _do know that_ _I liked it_. -_Dan_  
I smiled. So he liked it, and so did I. This still didn't mean anything.  
_So did I Dan,_ _and I love you, I truly_ _do, I just don't think that in our situation it's the best idea._ -_Phil_  
I believed it. We were both famous on the Internet, and some fans just wouldn't approve. There would be a major shit storm and phandom drama just wasn't like the rest. It could get way out of hand.  
_Yes but since when did we care what other people thought, Phil!? I can't let you go_. -_Dan_  
He had a point. A good point. Although, I couldn't think properly, since I was falling asleep.  
_I'll talk to you about it in the morning, Dan. Go to sleep._ -_Phil_  
And finally, I put my phone back on charge and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
